


Void

by strungoutinheavenshigh



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cherry-Picking Canon, Fujin was a nomad prove me wrong, I don't have time for this lolololol, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Rivalry, The Void, Time Shenanigans, WINGING IT, a disjointed series of drabbles that I'm trying to make into a cohesive whole, arbitrary chapter breaks, how much expo is too much expo?, mid-MK11?, plot requests are welcome if anyone has a pressing idea, possible ooc, pre-MK11?, the Jinsei is under the Sky Temple because I forgot about the Dragon Grotto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strungoutinheavenshigh/pseuds/strungoutinheavenshigh
Summary: "Join me, or be banished to the Void." The Void had long been an abstract, albeit terrifying concept with which to grapple. Folklore reported it to be many things: it was a prison capable of holding the gods, it was a wasteland that sucked the humanity from its inhabitants, it was a haven for the monsters that the Netherrealm spat out. The only constant in all of the stories was that those who went in, never came back out. It was a final destination.Perhaps unfortunately, Fujin had always stubbornly held his values close to his heart, even at the expense of himself. Trapped between the precipice of the greatest fear in life and the prospect of betraying his brother, his friends, his loved ones - he knew that he didn't really have any choice. He swallowed the panic that rose in his chest and stared down the Titaness with false bravado. "I will not join you in the desecration of all we have worked for.""Then you will know an eternity without Light," Kronika outright snarled. She waved her hand and suddenly he was hurtling through all-consuming darkness.
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat), Minor or Background Relationship(s), background Kuai Liang/Hanzo Hasashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath grabbed me and dragged me back into MK. Fujin is *chef's kiss* so fine and so fun. I don't have a ton of time to work on this but a drabble turned into a Thing and I guess I'm publishing it so I don't lose it? Plus there's an astounding lack of stormbro and windwolf content on this hoe sO don't mind me or my other incomplete works HA ugh

It had been many, many years since Fujin's duty was oriented exclusively around protecting the Jinsei but his time among the humans was never meant to last forever. The time had come to return to the Sky Temple but there was the small roadblock of Raiden stubbornly, pointedly avoiding contact since he left. While amusing at first, it came to be rather irritating to have messages passed along through their mutual acquaintances. He had tried to call in the beginning, once they had licked their wounds from the fight before he left, but it was to no avail. It gave him an abundance of time to integrate himself into human society, increasing the duration of his ability to mask the glow of his eyes to blend, learning the trials and tribulations of either growing one's own food or holding a job, coming to appreciate the power of bonds with others. Jax Briggs became a close friend and mentor for farming, Johnny Cage was always amicable company, Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi could be counted on as gracious hosts and valiant warriors, Nightwolf was one of few who understood the difficulty of watching people come and go and came to be a valued confidant. Unfortunately, as he came to know some of the Special Forces and clans of assassins, they were pulled into his sibling squabble against their wills.

He was staying with the Cage family for a weekend while on a trip across the country when Johnny finally called him out for it. "It's not that we don't care for you guys but this is ridiculous," he'd railed, entirely correct in his criticism. "We can't keep playing messenger forever. Have you been back and tried to talk to his face?"

"Of course I have," Fujin made a very real, albeit unsuccessful effort to keep the indignation from his voice. "As of the last time I tried, I'm no longer welcome at the Temple. This has been ongoing for a long time, Johnny, rest assured that I've all but exhausted possible channels of communication. Raiden made up his mind not to see or hear me and you know as well as I do that he's a force to be reckoned with when he makes up his mind about anything."

Johnny groaned and threw his hands over his head, dropping bodily onto the couch beside the demigod. "I know! He has the thickest skull, I swear. He banned you from the Temple? So you can't even get at the Jinsei? When was this and how can he do that?!" 

"Banned may not be the right word, but he can keep me out just as he could anyone else." He paused and absently fidgeted with the end of his braid. "It has been just under fifteen years since I was able to set foot on the premises, yes that includes the Jinsei, and he can do it because he has seniority over me. I may be technically assigned as a protector of Earth but he is the primary guardian, so to speak, and can delegate however much or little guardianship as he deems me fit to wield." 

"I cannot _believe_ I managed to buddy up with the godly equivalent of a rebellious little brother. Ran away from home looking-ass," he grumbled as he sunk back into the cushions. "We could always stage an intervention next time we're there. Sonya has a way of shaming people into doing things, I'd bet it would even work on Raiden."

Fujin laughed with little humor, "I appreciate the offer. Perhaps Sonya is the unstoppable force needed for this immovable object."

Johnny's eyes widened and he started to speak, then the phone rang. It was picked up in the other room on the second ring, there was was a pause, then Cassie came bursting through the doorway like she'd seen a ghost. "It's for you!" she exclaimed, practically bouncing with excitement. "It's Raiden and it's for you!" 

Speak of the devil. "Um," Fujin responded eloquently, his mind running through innumerable worst-case scenarios that could have prompted the call.

"Take it, now, before he hangs up!" Cassie dropped the phone in his lap.

He met Johnny's eyes for a moment, perhaps seeking reassurance before taking the phone to the backyard for some semblance of privacy, even if it was just a wall of glass. 

"Raiden?" he asked as he raised the device to his ear, feeling smaller than life.

"I have urgent business regarding Shinnok to which I must attend, during which I will be unable to guard the Jinsei," Raiden declared in lieu of a greeting. "I need you to come take my post until my return."

"When do I need to be there?" 

Raiden sighed loudly into the mouthpiece. "I understand that you are not at full strength due to lack of exposure to the Jinsei and as such are unlikely to be able to teleport here in one attempt." It sounded like an insult based on his tone but it was true, and this was no time to argue. "Can you be here in two days' time?" 

"Certainly. I can probably get to the Shirai Ryu temple and rest there before I come the rest of the way." 

"I do not need the details. I will plan to leave in 48 hours. Do not make me late." 

The line went dead before he could respond. Crickets chirped their song in the quiet night. With some mental gymnastics, he could frame this as going home. 

He felt the buzz of anticipation as he stepped back into the house, placing the phone on a table. Johnny and Cassie fixed him with twin stares that begged the obvious question. "He has business to attend to that will pull him away from the Temple, so he needs me to guard the Jinsei. I'm expected to be there within 48 hours," he repeated the gist of the call, which had been brief to begin with.

"That's it?" Cassie seemed incredulous. "How many years of this, decades of this, and not even an apology?" 

"Raiden is rather emotionally constipated," he offered a wry smile. "Sometimes you have to take peace offerings in peculiar forms." 

"Do you really need two whole days to get there?" Johnny asked. "Can't you just zip-zap-pop your way over? Or I guess wish-whoosh your way." 

Fujin huffed a laugh at the comparison. "Generally, I would be able to but as I said, it's been fourteen years since I had contact with the Jinsei. Without it, my powers weaken over time. I'm hoping that I can make it from coast to coast and go from there but two days should be sufficient."

"So like, on a scale of one to ten with one being John Doe random mortal, let's say four being like Dad with some weird powers, and ten being a god at full strength... Where are you now?" Cassie was struggling to quantify a term as vague as power, but made a valid point.

"Fully empowered as a demigod, I would be around a nine. After decades living away from the Temple and the amount of time without any contact with the Jinsei, and partly due to lack of practice, my power would be unlikely to surpass Johnny's. We have different abilities but similar, err, strength," he tried to explain. Johnny looked thrilled. "Regardless, I will probably need to leave soon. I'll have to drive to the coast and go from there."

Johnny offered to drive and since Fujin had essentially no belongings with him and no time to retrieve what he did own, they set out. The Cage residence was only an hour from the beaches of California but the gesture was appreciated nonetheless.

"I can check on the cabin while you're out there," Johnny mentioned during the drive. "This is basically SF off-season so it wouldn't be much hassle." 

Fujin smiled out the window and carried on knotting his hair into a bun while he had the time. "I would be grateful, though I don't have all that much to check on."

"Yeah, well, I can raid your closet then and no harm done, right?" 

"I'd prefer you didn't, given your significantly larger collection of clothes." 

"Fair," the actor granted. "You're not worried about another fight with Raiden?" 

He glanced at his friend, picking up on the admittedly well-masked tells of anxiety in his posture. "In all honesty, I'm done trying to make this point to him. If he has no desire to understand those under his protection, even after all this time, then I would be remiss to keep pushing my beliefs on him." 

"At least you can be a kind of representative for us," Johnny lit up a bit. "It would blow if he beat you up too badly, you know, since you're all out of god-juice and it's his fault. No honor in kicking a man while he's down."

"Indeed," he admitted, finding no sense in pretending otherwise. "You shouldn't worry too much about it, though. I don't anticipate a fight since it seems like he only contacted me out of absolute necessity." 

"I know it's a lofty request but try to help him pull his head out of his ass," Johnny sighed as he pulled up to the beach. "It's not like Cassie and Jacqui are kids anymore but you want them to have good role models, you know? Honestly? I'm a little worried about the dude, he's been acting pretty unhinged recently."

Fujin had only cursory knowledge of Raiden's behavior, but that alone was enough to recognize a troubling trend. For whatever reason, the cost no longer seemed to be a consideration when the thunder god decided on his goals. "I will give it my best effort," he promised and stepped out of the car. A storm was brewing on the horizon. 

Johnny stepped out as well, slapping him on the back and leaning against the hood. "I'll wait until I know you won't be stranded out here. No offense."

He chuckled and ruffled the actor's hair, just to irritate him before turning toward the rising tide. A small part of him was concerned about the odds of the effort being successful, given that he hadn't used the wind for more than sweeping out his cabin in a long while. The sand parted under his feet until the ocean's water licked at the toes of his boots. He glanced behind him and waved to Johnny, then closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on bringing the air under his command. The Shirai Ryu fire gardens were clear in his mind's eye and he felt the wind picking up around him in a small tunnel. As the wind whipped around him, his ears began to ring and then popped oppressively, muffling his hearing as his vision tunneled dangerously. The pressure of the air increased drastically and the breath was sucked from his lungs, leaving him unable to even gasp. When his lungs burned as if aflame and his head felt ready to implode, sensation abruptly returned to him and he fell heavily to his knees on a stone path. He tried to blink the darkness from his vision but his head continued to spin nauseatingly. Footsteps echoed at the edge of his awareness. A hand landed on his shoulder and he had only a second to hope that he was in the right place before unconsciousness pulled him into its dark embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

"His vitals are normal. I don't know what happened, the students said he just appeared like this."

"I wouldn't doubt their reports so quickly, Hanzo. They are generally reliable."

"There's an unconscious god in my gardens and I have no context indicating why he would come here!"

Fujin squeezed his eyes shut against the early morning sunlight before blinking away the fog in his eyes. Coming back to himself, he sat bolt upright with a gasp, much to the chagrin of those around him. 

"Gods, Fujin!" Hanzo chastised, grasping his shoulder and fixing him with a stern look. "Everyone needs to relax. What brings you here?"

He found himself feeling incredibly disoriented. A glance around revealed the cherry blossoms of the fire gardens, a small crowd of students, and a concerned-looking Kuai Liang. "Raiden called," he offered as clarification, but both men's eyes widened further at that revelation. 

"Let's get you inside," Hanzo offered as he and Kuai pulled him to his feet. His knees felt unusually weak; taking the stairs up to the compound and into a more private area left him somewhat woozy. It occurred to him that he was being carried more than he was walking, which was embarrassing. 

He was lowered onto a meditation mat from which he could lean back against a wall. With no small amount of effort, he managed to get his legs crossed and his bearings in order. "I must apologize for arriving unannounced. The nature of my summons is rather out of the ordinary. If I could make a request, I was with Johnny before I came here and he would likely appreciate confirmation that I didn't kill myself in the process," he explained. Kuai nodded confirmation and Fujin sagged slightly with relief.

"You said that Raiden had contacted you," Hanzo interjected as he sat next to Kuai on the floor. "Why? After all this time?"

The cryomancer glared at his partner while Fujin tried to collect his thoughts. "It is quite shocking," Kuai admitted. "I can scarcely recall a time when the two of you were on speaking terms." 

"I was not given much detail, only that Raiden would be occupied by some business regarding Shinnok and thus unable to guard the Jinsei." He knew that it was minimal information and recognized mild disappointment on the masters' faces. "I am no more impressed by the ambiguity than either of you but I'm in no position to turn down my duty."

"Of course," Kuai smiled knowingly. "Such is the manner of brotherhood, I suppose. Are you well, though? You gave us quite a scare, passing out on the front step like that." 

He scratched a phantom itch at the back of his neck sheepishly. "It has been quite some time since I tried to teleport any distance, much less across an ocean, and even longer since Raiden functionally banned me from the Sky Tower. I may have underestimated the toll it would take, but it was necessary. He expects me to be at the Temple by tomorrow evening, assuming that I didn't spend an entire day on your lawn."

"You did not," Hanzo assured him. He shared a look with Kuai that must have communicated something that he missed. "You should rest here until you regain some strength, the Shirai Ryu will be happy to accommodate your needs and the guest quarters are at your disposal."

Fujin considered arguing that he should carry on but the continual throbbing of his head indicated that rest would likely be wise. "Thank you, Hanzo. I think some sleep would be beneficial, I'm admittedly feeling rather ill." 

Kuai rose to his feet and offered him a hand, helping him up in turn. "I'll take you to a room. Hanzo can contact Johnny and let him know that you made it here." He was led down a series of halls to a simple bedroom with cot, onto which he all but collapsed. "Take whatever time you need. You can contact Raiden if need be, I hope he would understand that this journey is no small feat in your condition." 

Fujin scoffed without thinking at that idea and began to unfurl his hair. "I am skeptical that Raiden has given more than a passing thought to how I will get there. It seems that there are far more important matters at hand than my incompetence."

Kuai glared at him until he averted his gaze from the flash of piercing blue in his eyes. "We are concerned about him," the cryomancer redirected, seeking the right words. "He seems to have adopted a significantly darker philosophy since Shinnok's defeat. I don't mean this to place blame, but your absence in the protection of the Realm continues to be felt. It is our hope that your return will mitigate this situation with Raiden." 

"I would have returned long ago, had I been able to do so. Rest assured that I plan to continue pushing the importance of understanding the people of this world, whether or not he wants to hear it." 

Kuai sighed heavily, looking like he carried a great weight on his shoulders. Stress lined his brow and tensed his shoulders as he dragged a hand through his hair. "What can we do besides hope for the best and plan for the worst? I'll leave you to rest while you can. Any of the students can point you to Hanzo or myself once you've woken." 

Fujin nodded his thanks and watched the his friend's back as he left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Behind the privacy of a closed door, he toed his boots off and laid out on the cot. The aches and exhaustion from teleporting overseas left him thoroughly sapped of energy. A quick self-check established that the most prominent lingering effects were a splitting headache and tightness in his chest, as if he couldn't quite take a full breath. He had little choice but to hope that sleep would ease his ailments as it pulled him into its embrace.

* * *

The dreams of gods were difficult to interpret at times, often filled with symbolic omens, premonitions, prophetic visions. Fujin's dream was not so ambiguous.

Semi-lucid, he came to himself at The Sky Temple, standing across from Raiden. A violent storm whipped around them with rain that soaked them through and lightning that set a tree in the distance ablaze. Weighted tension buzzed in the air. Raiden's eyes glowed red rather than their familiar blue. _"What's happened, brother?"_ he tried to shout over the storm, but the wind carried him voice away.

 _"You are no brother of mine,"_ Raiden seethed without hesitation. _"Time and time again, you have put yourself in the way of my justice."_ He began to step forward and Fujin tried to step back in turn, but found that he was unable to move. Dread began to rise in his chest.

 _"You mistake wrath for justice,"_ he heard himself spit back. _"Can you not see that these means do not justify the ends? How many innocents must die before you see reason?!"_

Raiden's face twisted into a scowl and thunder boomed overhead. Red lightning sparked at his fingertips. _"I will do whatever it takes to bring peace and security, cut down as many as are necessary. No one will be permitted to stand in my way."_ Fujin's gaze was fixed on the increasingly erratic bursts of energy that crackled around the thunder god, but Raiden reached for the medallion on his chest. Creeping dread morphed into spiking panic as he suddenly recognized the trinket.

 _"Raiden, brother, don't do this,"_ he was trapped by his immobility, helpless as he watched his brother turn Shinnok's amulet over in his hand. Even if he had been able to defend himself, there was no fight to be had against a god who wielded the amulet. He opened his mouth to continue protesting but was cut off by a short burst of dark energy colliding with his chest, sending him flying backwards across the stone balcony. The eruption of agony was absolute as he laid with his face against the cobblestone and focused all of his energy on breathing; his entire body was alight with freezing, burning, all-consuming pain that blacked out his vision and rang in his ears, a deafeningly shrill tone in the darkness. After several long moments, he gathered all of his willpower and managed to push himself to violently shaking hands and knees. The ground spun and blurred before him. Heavy footsteps echoed like gunshots through his skull as they approached.

 _"You will either stand by my side as an ally or against me as an enemy, Fujin._ " Raiden declared over the howling wind and planted his staff between his brother's shoulderblades, pushing him back to the ground. Fujin couldn't hold back the cry that tore from his throat as the pain in his body reached a fever pitch upon being slammed against stone once again. _"I warned you of the danger of sentiment. Now, choose your side and know that I will not be weakened by something so insignificant as attachment."_

Fujin's thoughts were muddled, bordering on delirious. _"I will not turn my back on the people who trusted me to protect them,"_ he managed through raspy panting, just above a whisper. 

Raiden simply hummed his acknowledge and the younger only had a moment to brace himself before that same corrupted energy struck his back, laced this time with an electric current. The shock locked his muscles and burned through him relentlessly for what could only have been a few seconds but felt like a lifetime. His thoughts ebbed away and sensation began to fade, replaced by a detached cold, like an icy shell. The cold permeated deep into his bones and spread through his limbs. When the channel of energy stopped, it only registered distantly as the ability to draw a few erratic breaths. A dull pain pushed at his side and suddenly he was facing the clouds. Raiden's face loomed in his peripheral but was shortly blocked out by the tunneling of his blurred vision. He felt rain on his face. And then he felt nothing at all.

* * *

Fujin woke like he'd been slapped, startling hard enough that he fell off the bed and onto the floorboards with a gasp. Through residual anxiety that sent a fine tremor to his hands, he pulled a shaky breath and took stock of his surroundings. He was at the Shirai Ryu compound, the floor was hard beneath his back, the air smelled faintly of cooking food, golden sunlight streamed through a cracked window, birdsong could only just be heard. Prophetic or otherwise, there was nothing to be done about the dream at the present. Regardless, he was sufficiently disturbed.

Walking through the compound proved effective at shaking off the aftereffects of such a dream, as well as getting him lost. One of Hanzo's students begrudgingly showed him to a pagoda near the gardens where the Grandmasters sat in quiet conversation. "Fujin, I hope you slept well," Kuai greeted as he beckoned him over. 

Biting back a wince, he took a seat and crossed his legs. "I believe I was able to get sufficient sleep, thank you. If I'm not interrupting, I did have a question before I leave." He paused for any indication that it was not the time and was met only by expectant expressions. "Johnny and Kuai have both mentioned that there is some concern regarding a darker inclination to Raiden's practices and I hoped to get further clarification before facing him." 

Hanzo sighed quietly. "His visits here are not frequent by any means," he prefaced carefully. "But the last handful of time we have spoken, he was fixated on an ongoing interrogation of Shinnok. I first thought it to be a drive for vengeance but have come to wonder if his motivations involve less the actual protection of the realm and more his new commitment to eradicate all potential threats to the Realm."

"I was called to the Sky Temple recently," Kuai added. "He worried about an attack and recruited the Lin Kuei for additional protection. After we pushed back this threat, I found him at the springs beneath the Temple. It was by-and-far the closest he and I have ever come to a physical altercation because I did not execute one detail of his plan. He wanted us to kill them all - every attacker who rushed the Temple, despite the fact that they were poorly organized, ill-prepared, and hardly a threat beyond their numbers. There is a darkness in him as there is in all of us, but I fear that he will succumb to it if he is not diverted soon." He visibly hesitated, rolling ice across his knuckles. "I have avoided telling many people about it, but Raiden has possession of Shinnok's amulet."

Fujin felt his pulse speed up slightly at that bit of information, images from his dream flashing in his mind's eye. If he could go the rest of his lifetime without dealing with that accursed amulet, it would be a luxury like few others. "That is a... troubling development. I know of the corruption carried in that amulet and will do all in my power to talk sense into my brother. The warning is greatly appreciated," he glanced up at the sky, erupting into pinks and reds as the sun began to set. "I should likely be going, hopefully this last leg of my travel will be less draining but I would prefer not to be incapacitated while I'm expected to guard the Jinsei. Thank you both for your hospitality."

They each shook his hand in turn, wishing him well and reiterating that both of their clans were always available as hosts or reinforcement should tides turn for the worse. The wind picked up in the garden, tunneling into a tight cyclone around Fujin. He recognized the ringing in his skull and the tightness in his chest this time. With the Sky Temple visualized in his mind and his anxiety about seeing his brother pointedly ignored, he was hurled once again through space and time.


	3. Chapter 3

A small tornado touched down on the Sky Temple's balcony and spat the god of wind across the wet cobblestone. Fujin rolled to a stop with a groan when his back his back hit a pillar, and he took a moment to thank the Elder Gods that he hadn't gone over the edge instead. His pulse pounded in his ears, slowly giving way to the sound of falling rain. With a ragged breath and shaking arms, he shoved himself partially upright and leaned against the pillar that had halted his momentum. At least he hadn't passed out this time. Small miracles, he figured. 

"You made it," Raiden's voice seemed to boom to his left, startling him. His peripheral vision was still hazy and everything sounded like he had cotton balls stuck in his ears. A glance over his shoulder revealed the Thunder God standing with his arms crossed and an vaguely unimpressed look on his face. 

"Technically speaking, yes," he granted, wincing at the rasp in his voice before clearing his throat. He was suddenly acutely aware of how long it had been since he last saw his brother; he'd forgotten how small the elder could make one feel with little more than a gaze down his nose.

A hand was offered and Fujin hauled himself to his feet, pointedly ignoring the way his head spun and trying to keep his expression neutral. His mind flashed to the memory of their fight all those years ago, to the burn of lightning in his veins. "Are you well, brother?" Raiden asked, jarring him from his thoughts and the fog in his brain. He dropped Raiden's hand, not having realized that he was still holding it and tried to will away the tremor in his own limbs. It wasn't clear whether Raiden meant it be condescending or he was genuinely asking, but his voice seemed to carry concern.

"It has been a very long time since I exercised my powers," his voice came out soft, just above a whisper. "This journey has been... taxing."

Raiden grasped his shoulder and Fujin felt himself flinch, then felt his face burn at his lack of self-control. "You should come out of the rain. Your room is as you left it and a shower would likely serve you well."

Fujin nodded absently and allowed himself to be led through the Temple until suddenly he was standing in the doorway of his old room. He had forgotten how bare-bones his living space had been, it resembled the guest room of the Shirai Ryu compound in a way with little more than a bedroll and a dresser. "I will be downstairs when you have cleaned up," Raiden spoke more softly now. "We should speak before I leave." Fujin nodded again and listened to his brother's footsteps retreat down the hall.

He autopiloted his way to the shower, throwing off soaked clothes as he went. A glance in the mirror revealed a large bruise across his back and shoulder from where he had been thrown into the pillar, its purple discoloration had already begun. The rainwater that dripped from his hair seemed to accentuate the lines of his face, making him look haggard in the dim light. It was truly a feat that he had made it to the Temple, but it had cost him an incredible amount of energy. Steaming water washed the journey from his body and helped calm his nerves, subsequently clearing his head. The tightness in his chest eased and the trembling of his extremities slowed drastically. 

As he pulled on a pair of _very_ old sweatpants and the least moth-eaten shirt in his belongings, he realized that he was going to have a conversation with Raiden for the first time since his banishment. As he tied his hair into a loose braid, he realized that he had no idea what he wanted to say. As he walked down the hall with bare feet, feeling strangely comfortable in his surroundings, he wondered why if he would be expected to ask for forgiveness and whether he would do so if that was the cost of repairing his relationship with his brother.

Down a flight of stairs Raiden sat cross-legged on a mat by a fire, idly prodding it with a poker as Fujin approached. "How many years has it been, brother?" the Thunder God asked pensively. 

Fujin bit back a mirthless laugh as he sat across from him. "Far too many."

"I believe I owe you an apology." He swallowed a sarcastic remark and simply raised a brow as Raiden seemed to struggle to find the words he wanted. "I was angry when you left, I thought you foolish and impulsive. Regardless, it was wrong of me to fight you in any capacity, but especially as relentlessly as I did, over a mere difference of opinion. I was the fool when you tried to return and I forced you away, it was cruel to take advantage of the fact that you had been away from the Jinsei. Our mutual acquaintances told me time and time again that I was behaving like a child, but I ignored them and used them to work around my stubborn banishment. I thought you were too young and too stubborn, but I was the one who failed to see reason. Though I still disagree with your philosophical approach, I am glad you are here and I am sorry I pushed you away."

Fujin was at something of a loss. As far as he could recall, Raiden had never apologized to him in so many words, especially not when he still thought he was in the right. "You are forgiven, brother, though I think we've broken the record for the longest sibling squabble," he smirked and met blue eyes. "I certainly agree that you were incredibly stubborn. It also speaks volumes when even Johnny thinks you're being childish."

"Johnny Cage would do well not to gossip about those who could smite him," Raiden scowled but the words carried no heat. "I do not know how you tolerated his presence for such extended periods of time but he speaks highly of you, whether it was intended to irritate me or not. Many of the mortals do, actually."

"Why do you sound so surprised? I'm a joy to be around," he winked with a chuckle. "I did miss you, and this place, once I finished being angry with you."

"And I you," Raiden agreed. "I will admit that I am impressed that you managed to assimilate yourself and function relatively well, even without your powers." Fujin glared at the insinuation but decided against having the argument. A mostly comfortable but somewhat weighted silence fell over the room, broken only by the crackling fire for some time.

"What business do you have with Shinnok?" he eventually wondered out loud. 

The angry flash of Raiden's eyes was rather alarming. "My business remains beyond the realm of your concern," he shut down the line of questioning before it could begin. "Shinnok's fall did not eliminate his threat to this Realm and that is all you need to know."

"Am I allowed to know when you'll be leaving, or is that above my station as well?" he made little effort to keep the snark from his tone despite knowing that it would only irritate the elder.

"I plan to depart tonight," Raiden deadpanned. "It should not take long for me to complete my business and return. I trust that you can keep guard of the Jinsei for a few days." He met his eyes pointedly, almost accusatory.

"Of course."

"Good. Your journey has no doubt been tiresome. Perhaps it would be wise to rest before resuming your duty."

Fujin bit his tongue against an instinct to argue for the sake of keeping this tentative peace. "You're probably right," he conceded as he pushed himself to his feet, avoiding Raiden's gaze. "Until you return, brother." The elder simply nodded his dismissal. 

Hours later, a boom of thunder signaled Raiden's departure. As Fujin laid awake on his bedroll, he wrestled with a suspicion that his brother's meeting with Shinnok should be of significantly more concern. There was little to be done about it in any case, but an unwelcome guilt gnawed at him all the same for not objecting. 

* * *

Restless sleep was interrupted by a blinding flash of light that illuminated Fujin bedroom. A jolt of adrenaline shot through his veins and he sat bolt upright to a sight that he had genuinely never expected to see. "Lord Fujin," Kronika greeted, hovering just above the floorboards with a distinctly unimpressed look on her face. "Have I come at an inopportune moment?"

For several seconds, he floundered for a response while his brain caught up with his surroundings. With all the grace the gods gave an elephant, he staggered to his feet and bowed at the waist with his hands clasped behind his back. Somewhat more alert, he took a moment to be grateful that he'd fallen asleep wearing pants. "Lady Kronika," he returned her greeting. "I apologize for my ill-preparedness, I wasn't aware that you would be visiting the Temple. Raiden left early in the night but should return in the next few days." 

"Rise, Lord Fujin," she ordered and he straightened his back, watching as something like pity flashed across the Titaness' face. "I have not come for Lord Raiden, quite the opposite, in fact. This proposal is for you." She paused as if for dramatic effect and Fujin had to make a conscious effort to keep his expression neutral, lest he offend one of few beings who could literally physically destroy him. "I have been developing a strategy that will return balance to the Realms. My offer for you is one of great power, recognition, prestige, and influence. I have watched you be overshadowed time and time again by Lord Raiden, but I have the ability to reverse these realities. You can assume the role of beloved protector of Earthrealm in my New Era." 

Every instinct screamed that this was an unequivocally bad idea but Fujin knew better than to talk back to a Titan. "Forgive me for asking, Lady Kronika, but how do you mean to bring about this New Era?" he asked carefully, watching for any indication that he had been too bold.

"I will sculpt the sands of time in favor of my champions and supporters," she declared cryptically. "This timeline will be merged with one in which events that tipped the balance of the universe did not occur, in order to restore order through consistent ebb and flow between Light and Dark."

It was painfully clear that Kronika had expected him to jump at this opportunity as her posture stiffened with his silence. "I'm afraid you have misunderstood my situation, Lady Kronika. I have no desire to ascend above Raiden, nor do I feel overshadowed by his achievements. It is my belief that he and I balance each other out to the benefit of Earthrealm." He hoped against hope that the sincerity of his tone would be sufficient to prevent his prompt annihilation.

Kronika scowled, flicked her wrist in his direction, and suddenly he couldn't move. Dread began to build in his chest. "How many times must we have this conversation, you insolent child?!" she hissed, much to his confusion. "In every timeline and every scenario, regardless of what I offer, you remain to short-sighted to appreciate that scale of what is at stake and what your role could be! When Shinnok is restored to power, to balance Raiden's excess of Light, the scales will return to their intended state of balance. This is what is needed for the Realms to continue to prosper!" 

Fujin gave his utmost effort not to scoff. "I cannot support the return of our father, Lady Kronika," he asserted softly. 

"You will not stand in my way again," she spat and flicked her wrist in his direction again. He felt the vacuum of a portal opening behind him. "Join me, or be banished to the Void." The Void had long been an abstract, albeit terrifying concept with which to grapple. Folklore reported it to be many things: it was a prison capable of holding the gods, it was a wasteland that sucked the humanity from its inhabitants, it was a haven for the monsters that the Netherrealm spat out. The only constant in all of the stories was that those who went in, never came back out. It was a final destination.

Perhaps unfortunately, Fujin had always stubbornly held his values close to his heart, even at the expense of himself. Trapped between the precipice of the greatest fear in life and the prospect of betraying his brother, his friends, his loved ones - he knew that he didn't really have any choice. He swallowed the panic that rose in his chest and stared down the Titaness with false bravado. "I will not join you in the desecration of all we have worked for."

"Then you will know an eternity without Light" Kronika outright snarled. She waved her hand and suddenly he was hurtling through all-consuming darkness. The dim light of his room was snuffed out as the portal closed behind him and he found himself in a free-fall. Panic bubbled in his chest, threatening to boil over. He didn't really have any other option, he reminded himself. There was no other choice. Dry, cracked ground seemed to rise to meet him as his momentum abruptly stopped and a plume of red dust erupted around him. The impact knocked the breath from his lungs and send stars flying across his vision when his head smacked back against the hard surface. Residual weakness and lightheadedness compounded with lack of air in his chest and throbbing in his skull to drag him back into blissful unconsciousness for the second time in as many days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short one. these first three chaps were a lot of setup and establishing some dynamics so plot should thicken from here out. also idrk what exactly Kronika's plan was, so oh well


End file.
